


L.N.T.

by Mustachebabs



Series: Sleepaway 2020 Run [3]
Category: Sleepaway (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Hiking, character musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Leave No Trace, but call it character growth.
Series: Sleepaway 2020 Run [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Camp Howling Ground (Sleepaway 2020 campaign)





	L.N.T.

Since her first year at camp, Penelope’s favorite thing to do has been hiking. It serves well for her preparedness needs and she gets to be in the most control she can possibly be. Hiking is like nothing else, it tests your boundaries under your own predetermined conditions and puts under duress your ability to think of all possible scenarios.

There is that moment, after a long day’s hike, where you stop and find yourself surrounded by nothing familiar to you. Penelope revels in being able to persist in those moments… To have packed exactly what may be needed and to be able to successfully make it back just the same.

From what she’s learned, many hikers look to be changed in some way by a hike, but Penelope wants just the opposite. She wants to be left with no trace, same as she does to the trail. This proves to her, time and time again, that she is in fact 100% herself, nothing else and nothing more needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you read something and you 100% know the character is completely wrong about something they think to be true? That's this.


End file.
